Line 32
is the fifth and last chapter of the sixth volume and the overall thirty-second chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Ishimaru secretly divulges F Squad's plans to Kikuhara. He tells him they plan on infiltrating the hideout to obtain physical evidence of the identities of CCC members, but before that they want to secure Eleven to tell them if there are any other spies among them. They already know about Makimura (Zero Six), Ushio (Zero Five), and now Kikuhara (Zero Two). To prevent their plan from succeeding, Kikuhara will have Eleven transfer the data out of the hideout, then have Makimura kill Eleven, and finally he will lay a trap for F Squad at the hideout to take them out all at once. Makimura looks horrified that he'll have to kill Eleven. Anzai continues to think about his repressed memory of Kikuhara. He still wants to remember it clearly. Tsukasa comes in and makes some tea. They start to talk about Ishimaru and Tsukasa admits she's jealous that he gave Anzai blood and not her. Anzai appreciates the sentiment and at the same time feels safe that she won't give him blood. She promises she won't ever do that. Since the mood is getting romantic, Anzai shows her the goods that Dr. Kanou gave him earlier. He puts on the nail protectors and gets a tranq ready. They hug each other intimately, yet awkwardly. Tsukasa is flooded with thoughts of what Anzai thought of Ishimaru's blood. Their awkwardness turns into passion and they kiss deeply until Anzai reaches his limit and lifts her off of him. He catches himself before he transforms. Tsukasa promises that in the next training session they'll go further than before - and lower. Anzai is in heaven just thinking about it. A report of a fire at the home of a devils' rights activists catches their attention. The members of F Squad all watch the news wherever they are and suspect it's arson. Ishimaru says he'll go to the scene. Anzai, Tsukasa, and Lee decide to go with him. The others are at home and can't make it. G Squad asks for backup to control the crowd over the radio and A Squad's Kikuhara offers to send in some officers. Anzai is suddenly determined to meet him there. Once at the scene, Ishimaru tells them to look for anyone suspicious, but Anzai is mostly focused on finding Kikuhara. Kikuhara arrives promptly. Seeing his face, Anzai remembers Kikuhara asking to see the serial killer Tamaki Anzai when he visited ONLO. It's like it's his first time hearing that name. Anzai pursues Kikuhara and Ishimaru stays as close as he can, since Anzai can't be without a chaperone. Anzai questions Kikuhara about Tamaki. Kikuhara is disappointed that he really doesn't remember anything. Anzai presses him about his identity and Kikuhara is insulted because he keeps all his memories, even the painful ones, to the point of being stubborn. This rubs Anzai the wrong way and he recalls being left sick and in tears by whatever Kikuhara did to him all those years ago. Eleven goes back to the hideout after buying a bunch of food from a convenience store to share with Zero Six for taking care of her. She runs into him at the door and offers him some along with the coat he'd lent her. Remembering his orders to kill her, Zero Six gloomily invites her in for tea. Chapter Notes * Ishimaru reports all of F Squad's plans to Kikuhara. * Kikuhara plans to transfer the member data, kill Eleven, and set a trap for F Squad. * Although jealous that Ishimaru gave his blood to Anzai, Tsukasa promises to never give him her blood. Then, they make out a bit. * Ishimaru, Anzai, Tsukasa, and Lee go to investigate a possible arson and they run into Kikuhara there. * Anzai remembers the name Tamaki Anzai and asks Kikuhara about that and his memories with him at ONLO. * Kikuhara tells him nothing and is taken aback that he can't remember anything. * Zero Six invites Eleven in with the intention of killing her. Characters * Kirio Kikuhara * Megumi Ishimaru * Zero Six * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Toshiro Sakaki * Hans Lee * Takashi Sawazaki * Juliana Lloyd (no dialogue) * Akio Kanou * Eleven Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters